The wireless telecommunications industry has seen tremendous growth over the last several years. Many of today's mobile devices include a location component used to track the location of a user's device. Applications exist that allow a user to track the location of their device, find points-of-interest, and get directions to points-of-interest and other locations. Other applications exist that allow a user to track the location of another device. These applications are popular with parents that want the ability to track the location of their child's device for security and peace of mind.
Unfortunately, situations arise from time to time that may prevent a tracking device from retrieving location information for a tracked device. The systems, methods, and computer program products described herein address this problem.